R2D2's tale: a Star Wars story
by OmnipotentOminousmagician
Summary: A fun, adventurous insight into the beginning of the life of everyone's favourite lite astromech R2D2. I mean come on, they should make and R2D2 movie! He is just so cute and tough and fun, R2D2 is by far among the top 10 best Star Wars characters!


R2D2's story: a Star Wars story

Wirrrr! Grind! Crash! Hiss! The droid factory in Theed, run by the manufacturer Industrial Automaton, was huge. It was a dull, grey durasteel construction, as tall as Theed palace itself and as large as the Jedi temple on Coruscant. With 15 floors and 4 control towers overseeing the construction droids in the factories' four main chambers, it loomed over most of the city, and while tourists saw it as a must-see most of the locals referred to it as the 'ugly metal death machine'. However, on this day it seemed that everybody was dawn to the building. Not because they wanted to take the tour, of course not. Come take the tour! We have a VIP tour! Ten credits off our tour! That was all anybody ever heard from that building, apart from the constant flank and crash of machines.

They were here because the pantoran security guards who always stood outside the plasma fence carrying heavy blaster rifles and wearing Industrial Automaton staff uniform we're currently in a heated argument, red faced(which looked hilarious coupled with their blue skin), and arms flailing dramatically. In front of them was

a human man in his fifties. His face was scarred and weather-beaten, coupled with his viscous countenance completed the 'do not mess with me' aura that rolled off him in waves. He wore a thick trench coat despite the heat, a blaster poked out the folds of it and gloves covered his hands. In the shiny looking speeder behind him sat a red faced, crimson eyed Pauan wearing the same garb as his accomplice, except for the much larger T7 disruptor rifle he held-which under Republic law is supposed to be illegal-. "Render Voss wants his money, and Industrial Automaton clearly cannot pay it!" growled the scarred human. "So we suggest you let us in, so we can take our pick of droids as payment and then we'll leave", snarled the Pauan. "I don't care, w'd have not been told to let you in!" hisses one of the Pandoran security guards.

There was silence for a few seconds, before the elderly man nodded back to the Pauan. Instantly, the red eyed alien pulled his disruptor off the passenger's seat of the speeder, aimed and fired at the guards. As soon as the laser bolt hit the Pandoran's people screamed. Crack! Slop! Ahhh! The men staggered, clutched for anything with injected eyes as they spasmed, vomited blood and both bone and muscle burst from their bodies. After a minute, wrecked, smoking and violently awfully odoured corpses slumped to the floor.

While the crowd stood in shock, blood frozen and hearts trembling, the Pauan hopped out the speeder, and the two murdererous men strolled onto the factory compound.

Sweat poured from Dack Shaw's face as he twisted the hydrospanner, tensing his muscles as he felt the crushing heat of huge welders and ovens ripping all strength from his body. Gathering all his strength, he gave one final twist, and was satisfied to hear a hiss! The vaporator hummed as it came online, and immediately began filling the cooling chamber bellow the steel walkway Dack hung from precariously. Dack was only 18, but having been teaching himself all about Vaporators since he was 10 he had got the night shift job as Cooling systems duty manager easily, and had managed to reboot the system each time it failed since he began this job four months ago without calling in a Industrial Automaton's on all engineer team on Naboo.

Satisfied, he heaved his top half back onto the walkway, muscles avariciously crying to give up and hang there. Dack hurried down the walkway and to the doors, which slid open as he marched to the other side. Once the doors shut, cool, breezy air from vents filled the hall he stood in like running water into a riverbed. Ripping the mandatory yellow safety helmet from his head, he smoothed over his salted, wet bangs in relief. The cooling systems manager also threw off his overalls, slipped out of his boots and eagerly pulled on trainers and a jacket.

Dack then set of briskly through the few parts of the building that were but for organic being, before finally stopping and dropping into a sofa in the staff lounge. Mindo, a Rodian and the head of the 30 strong security force at the factory was digging into a did this every morning, got in, had a meal and then turned up on time for his shift at the gate. He would be joined by Dara, a human female of around 30 with brown doe eyes and mousy brown hair in a few minutes.

Dack had just begun to doze off, his consciousness sinking into the depths of a cloudy ocean of dreams...

when the arms began to blare; the security chief Mindo began to fumble around for his com link; all the serving droids shut down due to emergency protocols, and the rhythmic sound of working of the construction droids trailed off and being replaced by the sliding shit of heavy duty blast doors designed to lock down the construction chambers in the event of a thief or attack. The soft anxiety that always sat dormant in Dack's heart was now expanding, like a balloon filled up with water. So just like water it did pop, and fear began to leak form his heart to his limbs and lungs and face. Dack trembled, a terrified countenance breaking on to his face as he saw Dara race in frantically, a Mirilian worker nicknamed steelbuns for his strange love of raw food hanging limply over her shoulder with a smoking hole in his gut. "Shooters, heavily armed", she screeched as head exploded into a thousand pieces of spamming bone and flesh...

A/N: this is my next story in the works, and I hope my fellow Star Wars fans enjoy it. However, since my other two stories(mainly lightspeed, I have at least two new chapters planned now) hold priority since they came first. This was intended to be a oneshot originally, and still won't be long as I need to have time to think about carrying on my wattpad stories(my name is Stewie70 there), but I realised it I wanted to get this story published anytime soon I would have to make it multi chapter. And I could never abandon it, I couldn't ignore the calling to write of the beginnings of R2D2. Who knows, maybe R2 is somehow contacting me in my subconscious and making me write this? Could it be why he was in power power mode for so many years after Return of the Jedi, trying to get somebody to tell his story?

Anyway, I have a message from R2 now:

R2: bleep bloop bloopy beep boop boop beep weeeeeeee!

Translation: please please please, pretty please oh please revieeeeewwwww!

Did you hear him guys? R2 wants you to REVIEW!

Also, please promote my stories!


End file.
